Baby Sitting Crisis
by iamwho
Summary: Natsuki is a minimum wage mechanic who will be "baby sitting" in order to earn extra cash.. SHIZNAT.. CAUTION: "bitchy" shizuru for future chapters.. you have been warned. OH YEAH! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Downtown Living

In a narrow alleyway a woman with raven hair tucked in her oversized trench coat walked painfully slow until she reached an old, worn-out looking apartment door. From her meager salary as a mechanic in the city's small auto repair shop she could not afford such luxuriant living. However, it didn't bother her, she loved her home, though others may see as a shack.

Her home was small and plain. It only contained a single bed near a study table that she uses as a diner table, a small plastic cabinet to keep her clothes in and a small bathroom adjoined to her room. There were a few cars and motor magazines scattered around the place but other than a couple more posters of the ducati series she dreams to have and other small trinkets here there, there was nothing more to see. She had no place to cook, not that she needed one since she doesn't know how to cook "real food" she can manage a fried egg and some instant food but that's all. She would normally eat out in her friend's small eatery located beside the auto shop she works for. The red haired, busty woman would always tease her for not having a lover even after 19 years of living, which always irritates her.

However, today was different. The red head also known as Mai talked to her a while ago about a sideline job which she might like to try. Compared to the pay in Mai's offer her salary in the auto shop can be considered mediocre, but Natsuki still had second thoughts. She had to take care of a rich not to mention spoiled brat and from experience she knew that she could get angry and irritated fast which is a huge no-no in this one. And so she told Mai that she'll think about it first. Mai, knowing how Natsuki would not change her mind easily just let the topic of discussion go and went to accompany her other customers.

Natsuki laid out on her bed and thought hard of the what Mai offered. Baby sitting whoever the spoiled kid is would mean that she can save more and at the same time spend less since usually baby sitting would include food and a place to stay. She already has roughly a 20,000 yen debt to Mai and she really wanted to pay her as soon as possible, not wanting to be seen as a burden. Even though Mai always tells her that it's ok and Natsuki can just pay her little by little. And so, after deliberating the pros and cons, she decided that the pros outweigh the cons and she'd take the job, it would only last for two weeks anyway. At least, from what Mai told her. Something about the nanny called miss Maria asking for a two-week vacation from her charge. Natsuki can just take a short leave from the auto shop. The owner, Mr. Beats, was always easy to talk to and they didn't have any huge commitments for the rest of the month so Natsuki presumed it'll be okay. So her decision was set. She'll talk to her boss and Mai the next day and hopefully get the job.

Natsuki looked at her alarm clock to set the time, she has to wake up for her early morning shift the next day. "11pm?! I need sleep now! Mai! This is your fault!" shouted Natsuki, seconds before she closed her eyes and drooled in her sleep dreaming of mayo and ducati…

She didn't know however that her "baby sitting" job would change her life. One "baby step at a time".

AUTHORS NOTES:

Should I continue with this story or not? Sorry if Shizuru's not included in this Chapter yet. Anyway, I believe you can guess from the hints I gave what the next Chapter will contain…. Or can you?? Wahahaha!! Anyway, this is my first fanfic and so please be nice… reviews are very welcome! It is a source of inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Uptown Girl

Shizuru Viola. Beautiful. Rich. Bitchy and Sexy. These words are not enough to describe her. She has a split personality. Acting as a well-groomed young lady whenever in front of her parents but always causing trouble to her nanny.

She had just turned sixteen four months ago but her parents still insist that she have people tailing her so that she can stay as their "perfect little girl" without being influenced by the "lower class". Her parents are always away and so Shizuru can do whatever she wants when they're gone. Having just obtained her driver's license (a perk of being a Fujino heiress) she took her sleek red Ferrari convertible and ran off from her nanny once again to and party the night away.

Getting in one of the hottest bars in the city – where she was very well-known – she was casually greeted by two guards in the entrance to whom she handed over her Michael Kors jacket before going in. she wore a hot, sexy black mini skirt with a matching white halter top that showed a modest amount of her cleavage which took the gazes of most of the guys and even some girls in the bar. Yes, the sexy bitch has arrived and once again every single guy in the bar was on to her. Shizuru was never the one to have very long relationships and she doesn't care who she ties up with whether it's a man or a woman it doesn't matter. However, if there's something everyone in the bar doesn't know, except Shizuru's most trusted friend, Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru is still a virgin.

She did her sensual and hypnotizing hip shaking and boob flaunting moves in the dance floor making men from all corners drool and lust for her. Men would little by little dance their way to Shizuru's sides hoping that by the end of the next song they could finally rub bodies with the crimson-eyed goddess.

Shizuru always made it a point to flirt but not get too close. She loves to "keep them hanging". One time, her happy-go-lucky attitude nearly backfired when one guy started to seduce her, fortunately, she never goes to the bar whenever Reito was not around so Reito seeing Shizuru was "inconvenienced", excused himself from his possible girlfriend #3 and went over to Shizuru helping her teach the guy a lesson.

While slowly dancing and musing about her past experience, Shizuru spotted Reito and her other friends near the bartender and sat with them making the men dancing beside her groan. (imagine men sulking.. haha!!) She ordered a martini mixed with some lemon and started chatting with her friends. The night went on like usual for Shizuru, spotting a cute boy or girl (in this case a girl) and flirting with them. She would make out in the couch and stop when she thinks things are going too far. She would then ask them to dance, eat or go out. Whatever her mood dictates her to do. In the end, she would leave alone or with her friends saying the occasional goodbye, see you around speeches that she mastered. And leave them hoping for a chance with her.

When early morning came, Shizuru would take a taxi back to her extravagant house or ask one of her friends who aren't too drunk to drive to drop her off, and would just order one of their family drivers to fetch her convertible from the bar she usually goes to. However, this time was different, Shizuru only drinking a couple of Martinis and wine decided that she could drive herself home. And so when it was time to go she said goodbye to her friends and "victim" and took off with her convertible. She was getting sleepy and so she dozed off a little while driving thereby completely ignoring a couple of sharp rocks on the road which flattened her front-left tire.

It was already 4am and the shortcut she took to her house was not a main road and so very few cars use it. Also she didn't have a spare tire with her and so she did the next best thing, she took her phone and dialed the number of the nearest auto repair shop in town.

"Hello. Beats' Auto Repair… What can we do for you?" said the groggy voice on the other line. It was obvious that the person just woke up.

Shizuru didn't mind however, it's their part of their job anyway, so she replied with the silkiest voice of a well-bred rich kid "Good morning. My Ferrari's tire got flattened due to a small accident and so I need it fixed and towed as soon as possible. I am in Hillside Road near the footbridge. Please come and fix my car as soon as possible."

When Shizuru finished speaking Mr. Beats couldn't believe his ears. His little repair shop has a promising rich customer, driving a Ferrari was enough proof and so he gladly replied and took the offer. "Sure miss! We'll tow the truck to the shop and get it fixed right away. Can I have your name please?" Mr. Beats' cheery voice can't be concealed.

"Fujino. Shizuru Fujino. I will be waiting in my car until the tow truck arrives." There are two reasons why Shizuru didn't give her real name. First, she knew that everyone knows her last name as belonging to one of the richest family in the city and second she didn't want to create a fuss and for her parents to learn about her nightly clubbing visits.

In the meantime hearing no other words coming out from the other line Mr. Beats quickly replied. "Thank you miss Fujino, I will send a tow truck and make sure it arrives there as soon as possible."

"Thank you" said Shizuru, and she shut her phone and waited inside her car.

Meanwhile Mr. Beats tasked one of the guys to take the tow truck and get the car. The Ferrari would arrive at least after an hour enough time before Natsuki gets in for her early morning shift. Business was going well.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Whoah! Looks like I've written a lot today! Haha!! Pat on the back.. Well, the two are finally going to meet… haha!! Or will they?? I guess you have an idea now about the baby sitting job.. haha!! Will Shizuru continue to act like a spoiled brat or will she finally act her age? We will see.. Uhmm.. reviews please?


	3. Chapter 3

A Mechanic's Charm

"Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!" came the irritating sound of Natsuki's alarm clock. It's already 4:30 in the morning and Natsuki is once again in a rush to go to work.

"Oh my god! Mr. Beats' gonna kill me again!" scolded Natsuki to herself. She's late again for the third time this week and it was only Friday. Natsuki went over he morning ritual like a tornado on the loose, during these days she would see herself multitasking to finish everything as soon as possible. She would Brush her teeth while putting on some socks and would heat her morning coffee while taking a bath. Before leaving Natsuki made a quick mayo sandwich and set off for a quick adrenaline pumping run to the nearest bus stop going to Mr. Beats' auto repair shop.

Natsuki arrived exactly fifteen minutes late. And was expecting another long lecture but was surprised when Mr. Beats told her she was just on time. Natsuki got confused but thankful for whatever reason she evaded the scolding she just smiled to the old man and excused herself.

"Natsuki. You will not be working on that car today." Natsuki got confused, was this the reason why her boss didn't scold her? She's getting sacked for being late again? Her job in the shop was her primary source of income and she can't afford to loose her job.

Natsuki feared the next sentence that will come out of Mr. Beats' mouth. "You will work on our new customer's Ferrari once it gets here."

"Sorry Mr… What???" Natsuki couldn't believe what she heard. She'll be working on a Ferrari? Wait, she won't be sacked? Thank heavens!

"Yes Natsuki chan. Our customer will be arriving shortly so better get your gloves and equipment ready. We need to have a good impression for the shop to grow." Natsuki nodded and went in to get ready.

Meanwhile Shizuru was letting her Ferraro get towed by one of the auto shop repair men. She had a quick chat with the man and learned his name was Tate Yuichi. Anyway, when they got to the repair shop SHizuru was led by the owner to his small office to talk. The price of the repair didn't matter to Shizuru so she just told him to hand her the bill after the repair and she'll pay him in cash. Shizuru then excused herself and went to look for her convertible.

Once she reached the area she noticed that someone was already working under her car. Shizuru knowing she only had a flat tire got confused and so came closer. She then asked what the "guy" was doing.

Natsuki heard footsteps coming near her but didn't mind it. She was inspecting the car's chassis in case of other problems. However, when she heard a female voice she involuntarily tried standing up and hit her head. "Ouch! My head!" groaned Natsuki. She could now see the pair of pale legs with feet daintily covered by a pair of red high heels. She pushed herself out slowly and came face to face with Shizuru.

SHIZURU's POV

I was curious of the person fixing my car. And so I asked what it is he's doing but then I heard a load yelp. It seems I have surprised the mechanic. It was surprising to hear a woman's voice though. I know mostly men take on jobs as mechanics. Anyway, she slowly pulled herself out and I stared at her. When I saw her face I couldn't believe that she a works here. She was very beautiful and her built though covered by her working clothes could not be left unnoticed. She looked young roughly my age but older. The little sweat she earned while fixing my car only made her look more sexy and _yumm_- what am I thinking?! I am drunk. I knew it.

NORMAL POV

"Miss? What do you need?" questioned Natsuki. She was slightly irritated but quelled her irritation knowing the woman could be the owner of the car she's fixing.

Shizuru went out of her musing and replied as soon as Natsuki finished. "Well uhmm.." stuttered the ever graceful chestnut goddess._ 'Great Shizuru! You don't even know what you are going to say!' _"Ah.. I just want to know why you're looking under my car when the only problem's the flat tire?" _'Smooth! Real smooth Shizuru! That's the best move you made so far.' _Shizuru sarcastically scolded herself, she didn't want to look dumb.

Meanwhile, Natsuki noticed Shizuru's attire. She blushed, too much skin for her taste. She fought hard not to stare knowing it was impolite to do so. So she started work on the tire so as to avoid looking at the chestnut haired woman. "Uhmm… Do you work here?" another stupid question came out of Shizuru's mouth. The raven haired girl has a huge effect on her. Hearing no words come from the mechanic Shizuru asked another question, "What's your name?" _great! I am hitting on a mechanic that doesn't even seem to like me. Just great!_ Shizuru chided to herself.

"Kruger. Natsuki Kruger. And you?" after hearing the words slip out of the young mechanic's mouth Shizuru gave her name using the sultriest voice she can muster. "Shizuru Vi-Fujino" Shizuru nearly slipped. She didn't want to lie to Natsuki but it can't be helped due to her circumstances. Also, It's not everyday she sees someone that takes her attention like Natsuki and so she needed to at least get to know her more by the time the wheels get changed or else she would not have other reasons to chat with _her _Natsuki. (possessive much? Haha!!)

The short exchange went on, fortunately Natsuki slightly opened up to Shizuru answering simple questions like 'how long have you been working here?' and 'how old are you?' by the time the wheel was finished the two girls gave each other a smile and Natsuki excused herself from Shizuru so as to talk to her boss.

Meanwhile, Shizuru's smile turned into a frown. The wheel's finished so she cannot talk to Natsuki anymore. She had no more reason to stay and she needs to go back home. Then an idea came to Shizuru. She grinned but quickly peeled it off when she saw Natsuki approaching her together with her boss.

"Thank you miss Fujino. Here is the bill for your car." After glancing at the piece of paper Shizuru took out her wallet and took out 15,000 yen. "Keep the change" replied Shizuru. Natsuki was amazed by Shizuru's affluence, scratch that, by how generous the crimson eyed woman was. Natsuki knew that the bill was only 11,500 yen and so she was shocked when Shizuru told her boss to keep the _'change'_. However, the shock doubled when Shizuru handed Natsuki a 5,000 yen bill as tip. For Natsuki 5,000 yen is nearly a week's worth of pay and so she shyly accepted her tip. Now she can finally pay some of her debt to Mai without worrying whether she can pay for her bills at home after doing so.

Shizuru than took off with her convertible but not before giving Natsuki a short wink and a warm smile.

**Meanwhile… back at the shop.**

"Boss, I would like to take two weeks off if it's fine with you. I already talked to my friend Mikoto and she'll be covering for me while I'm away." Natsuki hoped for the best. Fortunately Mr. Beats allowed her to take two weeks off without any questions. Natsuki doesn't know that she's one of the best mechanics in the shop and so firing her is something that Mr. Beats would never do.

Natsuki cheered. Tomorrow she'll start with her part time job. She had just talked to the woman named Ms. Maria who she will be replacing for the time being. She got confused however when Ms. Maria warned her about not letting her charge leave at night. Wasn't she supposed to handle a kid? Anyway doesn't matter. She'll take charge and make sure not to loose her temper fast. It's only for a couple of weeks anyway…

AUTHOR's NOTES:

I won't be updating for the rest of the week.. so I decided to post another story.. Thanks for all your support!!! I'm new in this writing business and English isn't my first language… thanks for all the helpful criticisms and to those who put me on their alert list.. thank you! Reviews please? It's a source of inspiration. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A depressing and Shocking day

NIGHT OF THE FIRST MEETING:

**Shizuru's side**

Shizuru could not stop thinking of the raven haired mechanic. Ever since she left the repair shop she kept on thinking of ways on how she can see _her _Natsuki once more. She doesn't know why she couldn't make a pass for Natsuki, she was attracted the instant she saw Natsuki's sexy toned sweaty body.

"I am so going to make you mine Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru whispered the silent vow to herself while driving her newly fixed convertible back to her mansion. How Shizuru wished that Natsuki could "fix" her the next time they meet. When Shizuru reached her family mansion's gate, the two guards stationed at the either side greeted her and opened the mansion's huge gates for the heiress.

Shizuru's mansion was situated in the city's only exclusive subdivision where most of the wealthiest families in the city live and where the least number of crime rates are due to the high degree of security, unless one has a house or a permission to come in from one of the people living in the subdivision one will not be allowed to get in. Shizuru's mansion was overflowing with grandeur. Just by looking outside one can see how wealthy the Fujino's were. The Fujino mansion had a 300 square meter landscaped lawn at the front complete with a huge garden with a white marble fountain with four cherubs holding each holding a vase where the water comes out carved in the middle and man made pond where Japanese kois, flower horns and a couple of other fishes were raised. At the back of the mansion is a 100 square meter swimming pool and beside it the family's personal tennis court.

When Shizuru had parked her car in front of her house she was greeted by an irritated grey haired Ms. Maria. "Miss Viola, when will you stop going out every night without saying a word? We in the mansion have been worried. Whatever will your parents say if they found out you are always partying late? Please, our jobs will be direly affected if you continue with your nightly escapades" everyday Shizuru would get the same lecture but she ignored it every time. "Whatever. If you're really worried than send a couple of body guards to follow me, but make sure they don't go near me. That's the only compromise I can give you. As for my parents they'll never know if you don't tell. They rarely visit me anyway" with that said Shizuru left but not before she heard the old lady tell her that she will be taking a two week vacation and will be leaving early the next morning as soon as the new nanny arrives.

Shizuru climbed up to her room in the mansion's second floor. Her bedroom was huge enough to house a whole family. It had a huge king sized bed covered with a violet bed sheet and a couple of very fluffy pillows. She had her very own flat screen HDTV mounted on her wall and a small beauty parlor and her very own bathroom (that looked more like a mini swimming pool) which was adjacent to her bedroom.

Shizuru plopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought of Natsuki. "Tomorrow my cute little puppy. I will fetch you and take you with me on a walk." And with that thought in her mind Shizuru went to sleep dreaming of a certain raven haired pup.

**Natsuki's side**

When Natsuki finished her shift she said her goodbyes to her boss and co-workers. Tate shouted at her and told her where she's going and Natsuki just shrugged and yelled to him saying she'll be out for two weeks but would have to visit Mai first to sort some things out. Which only gave Tate more questions to ask but he wasn't able to due to Natsuki's fast getaway. Natsuki had to visit Mai as soon as possible so Mai can help her pack and give her advice. It will be her first time baby-sitting a spoiled rich kid.

When she came to Mai's place she was panting hard and knocked on Mai's door. "You're late again Natsuki! I told you not to overwork today. You have to wake up early tomorrow morning! We still have to pack!" lectured Mai. Natsuki didn't mind though she was irritated. Wasn't running from the shop to Mai's house more than 30 blocks away enough for Mai to see that she did her best to get there as soon as possible. Natsuki snapped back from her musing when Mai asked her to come in. "Better eat first. You look starved. We'll do your packing later." Yes. During times like these Natsuki remembers why she still kept Mai as a friend even with all the nagging. The busty red head always acts mother like especially to her brother Takumi. Fortunately takumi had found a lover who helps Mai take care of him. Natsuki couldn't remember her full name though Akira something.

"Thanks Mai! BTW, where's Mikoto? She always eats dinner with you right?" Natsuki eyed Mai as she poured the soup on the bowl. Whenever Natsuki mentions Mikoto's name out of nowhere Mai either freezes or jumps for joy. Sometimes Natsuki thinks there's more between the two but she can't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh, she'll be here. She's working overtime today since she'll be working in your place tomorrow. She still has to talk to her boss down at the pet shop. Her boss can't believe she knows how to fix cars and bikes!" Mai laughed together with Natsuki. After dinner they went to Natsuki's apartment and started packing. Mai gave Natuski much needed advice and reminded her what to do when a kid cries. It's either you put them to bed. Give them what they want or scold them but scolding must not be used often or the kid may get used to it or worse hate you and pull a tantrum. Natsuki listened carefully and noted everything Mai said.

**The next day…**

Miss Maria had left Shizuru's side to meet the new nanny. At last she can get her much needed vacation. She was surprised however when she saw how young Natsuki was only three years older than her mistress. However, Miss Maria just dismissed the thought. "It's either her or cancelling my vacation plans. Who knows she might be able to tame Shizuru." Miss Maria tried to convince herself. She then introduced Natsuki to the people in the mansion. Aoi, the chamber maid. Chie, the head chef. Sergay, the family driver and Takeda, the gardener. Natsuki noticed that Aoi and Chie seemed _very_ close friends. While Takeda just stared at her which creep Natsuki out.

Meanwhile, Shizuru escaped. She had a small chat with Tate the day before and talked about the working hours of each employee. She learned that from 5-10am Natsuki will be working on her morning shift and she only had 3 more hours before Natsuki leaves. Shizuru grabbed the keys for one of their family's cars. It was a BMW Z3 that needs its wiper blade fixed. She would try flirting with Natsuki and hope that by the end she can ask her out and if everything else fails to at least become good friends with her cute little puppy.

Shizuru was stopped by the two guards at the gates however. "Miss Viola, we were strictly ordered by Miss Maria not to let you out unless she says so." uttered one of the two guards.

"Well gentlemen, miss Maria allowed me to leave. I would have to meet a friend of mine and will be back by lunch time. I have already talked with the new nanny and she allowed me to go. In fact I even brought my cellphone with me today" said Shizuru as she showed her Samsung Omnia to the two guards.

"But miss Viola. We can't let you out unless we hear direct orders from miss Maria" with that said shizuru started crying. "Don't you believe me? Am I not that worthy of my own employee's trust?" shizuru kept on crying until the two guards started to panic. "Why no! Miss Viola! We trust you. Please be back by lunch time. We will be expecting your return."

Shizuru smiled. Such easy to fool guards. "She drove as fast as she can. And went straight to Natsuki's workplace" _oh yes my sexy mechanic, by the end of today you will be mine._

Meanwhile, back at the mansion. "Why did you let her go?!" shouted miss Maria to the two guards. "She said you let her and she'll be back by lunch…" defended one of the guards slightly quivering. Miss Maria wanted to stay and brief Natuski more about her charge who seemed VERY confused but she had to leave or else she will be late for her appointment and her reservations will be cancelled. "Miss Kruger, I hope you can keep your eye on Miss Viola as you can see she's hard to tame" Natsuki just nodded and gulped. It seems like her charge will be VERY challenging. She is in for a whirlwind of problems.

When miss Maria left, Natsuki toured the mansion. She was accompanied by Aoi whom taught her the different paths inside the house. Natsuki was confused at the many rooms and corners. However one painting caught her attention. It was of the Viola family. She saw her charge's mom and dad. The baby, that was held by the motherly figure. said Aoi was her charge. Natsuki was captivated by the baby's red eyes. The baby reminded her of the chestnut haired woman she met in the shop the day before which made Natsuki blush. "I hope miss Viola isn't as outrageous as Shizuru's attire yesterday" said a blushing Natsuki to herself as she continued to follow Aoi around the mansion.

**AT THE SHOP**

Shizuru was depressed. She had her car fixed. Unfortunately, she learned that her raven haired goddess will be out for two weeks. When she asked the shop owner Mr. Beats where Natsuki had gone acting as if she was only curious and nothing more. Her depression only rose "She didn't say exactly where shell be going but I did hear her yelling that she'll be meeting a girl named Mai." After hearing that Shizuru was heart broken. She lost even before she started playing the win Natsuki's heart game. Having no other place to go to and party her sadness this early in the morning she decided to drive her sorry ass back home bringing with her a fixed wiper blade and a broken heart.

**30 minutes later…**

"Miss Viola's back!" shouted one of the maids. Natsuki went straight to the house's front door to greet her charge. It seems that someone was with the child. Her confusion regarding her charge knowing how to drive at an early age was taken care of and so she waited with a smile in front of the doors gates.

She was shocked however when she saw the woman that came out of the super cool BMW Z3, "miss Fu…jino?". The crimson eyed woman was shocked to hear the voice come out from one of the servants. Only one girl would call her that. She locked gazes with her beautiful Natsuki. "Ara… why are you here?" Shizuru didn't care if the other servants were confused and asking who 'Fujino' was.

She pulled on Natsuki's arm and led Natsuki to her room. Leaving the dumbstruck servants in at the mansion's main door.

AUTHORS NOTES:

I know.. why the cliffhanger? Well that can give your imaginations a lot of space to explore right? Haha!! Looks like every chapter I make I break my word count record… haha!!  I was shocked when I saw I got a lot of reviews after publishing the 3rd chapter… and so I got inspired to write again even with my busy schedule… sigh.. have to study again though.. this story took a lot of my time… haha!! Hope you like it… Thank you for all your support!

HUGS from the author to each reviewer!


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 1: Getting to Know You.

Natsuki was very confused. She did not expect to see the chestnut haired woman. To make matters more confusing she did not expect to be pulled hurriedly to her charge's room. She wanted to articulate her concerns but when she looked into crimson orbs she unconsciously shut her mouth and let her body conform with the wants of the chestnut girl.

Upon reaching her charge's room however, Natsuki's shock tripled. The woman she knows as miss Fujino led her to the bed and locked the door. She didn't feel harassed since she knows that the chestnut haired woman wouldn't harm her but she still felt giddy. She couldn't understand the look the chestnut woman is giving her.

**Shizuru's POV**

I was joyfully surprised when I saw the woman who called me miss Fujino. I suddenly forgot why I felt depressed all of a sudden and asked her why she was in my house. If I was hallucinating then I really am obssessed with her. However, the look of confusion etched in her beautiful face caught my attention which made me feel alight. I couldn't control myself anymore, I remembered what the owner of the auto shop said about my Natsuki seeing a fucking bitch called Mai and so I unconsciously let myself loose, took her hand and dragged her to my room.

It was a swift move and I didn't care whatever the servants would think. All I see is Natsuki and that's what mattered. However, the downside of my unplanned capture of my sexy mechanic was realized only after I locked the door of my room. I saw her confused like a little puppy in my bed, fortunately she didn't look scared after experiencing my audacious behaviour. I needed an excuse. Fast.

**NORMAL POV**

The two girls were staring at each other. Shizuru kept her unreadable façade while Natsuki just kept on looking confused. Shizuru was te first to break the silence. "Look. I'm not miss Fujino" Shizuru could not think of any other excuse, meanwhile, the look of confusion on the mechanic's face only became more apparent. However, Shizuru having no other excuses in her mind continued "I am Shizuru Viola. The heir to Viola Corp. and the owner of this house. I am very sorry that I lied to you." The chestnut haired woman saw the distress on Natsuki's face which made Shizuru feel very ashmed. She expected her little puppy to get shocked but the intensity of Natsuki's shock was VERY obvious.

Natsuki's jaw dropped and she looked like a ripened tomato. If not for Shizuru's contemplation and self-pity, Shizuru would have loved the cute expression on Natsuki's face, rosy cheeks and puppy dog-like eyes.

**Natsuki's POV**

Natsuki was completely dumbstruck. She had just learned that she will not be baby sitting a kid but a grown woman. 'How the hell did I get myself into this?! Mai! You are so going to get punished once I see you!' Natsuki had to say something. Anything. "Uhmm.. hi! Well uhmm... we already know each other.. but.. uhmm.. you see I'm your new nanny?" _'Great Natsuki. Asking a question while obviously knowing the answer how more uncool can you get?'_ while Natsuki was contemplating, it was now Shizuru's turn to get shocked. Whoever that Mai woman was she's going to loose. Everything had fallen into place. Natsuki leaving the auto shop for two weeks and miss Maria finding a temporary nanny for Shizuru while she's enjoying her two week vacation.

'_Maria, if the reason why you hired Natsuki was keep me tied and on constant surveillance for the next two weeks than you have won'_ Shizuru was rejoicing like an idiot inside. Her Natsuki will be baby-sitting her. Well, she preferred to baby-sit Natsuki but that's something that can be easily remedied. _'Mai, whoever you are.. Sorry but by the end of this 'baby-sitting' Natsuki will be mine.'_ Natsuki who had just diverted from her musing saw the sly grin etched on her charge's face. Her troubles are about to start.

"Na-tsu-ki. Dress up. You will go on a date with me."

AUTHOR's NOTES

Sorry if it's quite short. I made this story during my free time which isn't much. Anyway, hope you like it. And yes. The flirting will finally begin. XD thanks for all your reviews! and sorry if my grammar's wrong. I still don't know any beta readers who can proofread for me.


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 1: The Best Vacation

Natsuki couldn't believe what her charge had just said.

'You will go on a date with me'

_Damn! Is this woman straightforward or what? First she tells me she lied to me (in a very cute way, if I may add…) and know she tells me to date her?! And why should I go on a date with her? Wait… maybe I'm just being paranoid… she might mean go out with her to buy something or go somewhere to take care of something. I am her baby sitter… but damn! Miss Fu- I mean Viola's sexy! _

In the outside Natsuki looked as if she would turn down Shizuru's offer but the spoiled brat couldn't care less. She knows Natsuki would only 'care' for her for two weeks. And her goal was to change the nature of Natuki's care into one where she is treated like a lover and not a kid who needs a mother.

"Na-tsu-ki… I have plans lined up for today and I cannot just stay here." _Though if you'll bring me to bed with you I'd gladly reconsider. "_Please dress-up. Unless you don't want to watch over me which I believe is one of your orders?" As Shizuru finished her sentence she knew she had Natsuki in her leash. Keeping close watch over her is gorgeous nanny's job requirement after all.

"Ah… Uhhmm… So-sorry Miss Viola… I…"

While Natsuki stuttered Shizuru's heart felt like it sank from her chest to her stomach, 'sorry' she did not expect that to come out of her Natsuki's mouth since she always got what she wanted and more but her internal turmoil stopped when she heard Natsuki finish her sentence.

"Don't have proper clothes…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I do-don't have proper clothes… I only have this uniform I'm currently wearing and some old clothes…" If Shizuru had beautiful red eyes than Natsuki had the cutest blush and it only became redder when Natsuki had to repeat her sentence for her mistress' untimely lack of attentiveness.

_This woman really embarrasses me. I'd have to obey orders though. Need to watch over her. So she won't run away and bring everyone into panic mode._

"Ara… if that's the only problem then I would gladly lend Natsuki some of my clothes" _Oh my god! Why didn't I notice Natsuki's maid outfit earlier?! She looks so lust worthy! I wish she'd take care of little ol' me forever!_

Shizuru took both of Natsuki's hands and slowly pulled her up from the bed and led Natsuki to her nearby cabinet that overflowed with clothes for nearly all occasions. "Well, your breasts are smaller than mine… I believe they are..." Shizuru eyed Natsuki's chest. Yes, the flirting will start now, she groped Natsuki's breasts "B cups" and released them. "I'll lend you my pants and one of my fitted shirts that way it won't be too loose for we have nearly the same proportions anyway" while Shizuru was explaining what Natsuki would be wearing, the little pup had to keep herself from blushing madly.

_She grabbed my breasts! OMG! Calm down Natsuki… it's perfectly normal for girls to do touch each other…_ (quite true but not during times like these… haha!)

While Natsuki was contemplating Shizuru had taken out a blue skirt, a white wife beater and a dark colored jacket for Natsuki to wear, she also found Natsuki a pair of black Gucci slippers.

"There, all set. Now change Natsuki. I will wait for you." When Natsuki saw everything, she was thankful to at least look decent. The last time she saw her mistress Shizuru wore clothes that were too explicit for her taste. "Thank you miss Viola. E-excuse me."

"Natsuki? First. I'd like to be called Shizuru. Second, Where are you going?"

"To the maid's quarters so I can change?"

"Ara… there is no need for that, Na-tsu-ki" Shizuru came over to Natsuki's side and slowly slid her fingers on Natsuki's left cheek while maintaining eye contact with the most beautiful emerald orbs she had ever seen. "You can change here. I believe we are both girls, there is no need to feel ashamed. Also, you should be used to doing so since as a nanny you also have the job of helping me bathe."

"What?! I didn't know it was part of my job! Wait… isn't Aoi supposed to be your chamber maid? Why can't she do it for you?" Shizuru was stunned from the outburst. She went too fast and forgot about Aoi. _Shit! The problem when you have lots of people to work for you_.

"Na-natsuki doesn't like me? She thinks I'm yucky and doesn't even want to bathe with me? Am I that ugly?" Shizuru pretended to sob. She always gets what she wants and right now she wants Natsuki.

"Aaahhh!!! Miss Viola!"

"Natsuki won't even call me by my first name!" another round of sobs.

"Shi-shizuru… You're not yucky! You're too beautiful and I'm sorry. It's my job to serve you and I will do my best to do so. Please don't cry…" as Natsuki struggled to calm Shizuru the crying stopped abruptly.

"Thank you Natsuki. Now shall we go? Get dressed."

Natsuki couldn't believe how spoiled her mistress is. But she complied anyway. Giving Shizuru quite a good show of her perfectly toned body as she disrobed. _I can so get used to this! My Natsuki looks like a star in a bathing suit commercial! Sexy! Need to tame my blush though. Her buns and busts are so hot!_

"Sh-shizuru, I'm finished. We can go now."

"Very well Natsuki, please get my keys from the closet."

Natsuki did as she was told and was confused as to what key she should get.

"Uhm.. there are too many of them. What should I get?"

"Well, we can take my Porsche or my Lamborghini what would you prefer my dear Natsuki?"

_Damn! She's rich.. well any of the two is great. All I want is a ducati. And she has these cars!_

"Any is ok Shi..zuru"

"Well the Lamborghini is a bit bigger than my Porsche panamera so we'll take the Porsche."

Natsuki could only nod while Shizuru led her to the car. The servants who saw them were confused as to why Shizuru is bringing her nanny with her. Well except for four people who were already betting on Natsuki.

"I say she'll loose it to miss Viola by tonight" said Sergay

"It'll take longer than that! I give her a couple of days!" said Chie

"I say never!" said Takeda, who looked like he's jealous

Aoi just kept quiet and shook her head. _Good luck Natsuki. Please come back in one piece. Anyway… _

"Chie! We have some business to finish!" Aoi winked at her girlfriend, however, the tw bickering guys didn't notice… "Bye guys!"

As for Natsuki. "Shizuru, where are we going?"

"Shopping then dinner.. than maybe to a hotel…" Shizuru whispered the last part… fortunately, Natsuki didn't hear it. This will be her best vacation.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thanks to Anonfag for the advice on POV and to Ciely for the Lamborghini comment… (= Also, to those who kept encouraging me to make this fanfiction, thanks! I would've stopped after the first chapter if it wasn't for your continuous encouragement… I hope you liked this chapter… I'd love to hear your views and comments on the story… if you're wondering about the school girl part of Shizuru.. I'm still considering if I'd make the setting a summer vacation or Golden Week.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuki's face was flaming red. Ever since Natsuki left with Shizuru her blush did not fade. Shizuru would always find some way to tease her and when ever Shizuru stops Natsuki would remember what happened in Shizuru's room. Asking someone to a date is one thing but ordering someone to disrobe in front of you is in a totally different sphere. Natsuki had to fight with herself not to blush to death and faint out of pure embarrassment.

No one has ever seen her body except for her dead mother who died three years after raising her alone. Natsuki never had a father and being a small child when her mother was still alive Natsuki never had the chance to ask her mother about her dad so when her mother died Natsuki was forced to live in an orphanage. Where she met Mai and became her best friend. They have been supportive of each other ever since, helping each other out as much as they can whenever one of them needs it. The raven haired girl remembered how Mai would always take care of her when she's sick and cook her a proper meal.

Everyone once thought that they'd end up together, even Natsuki had thought of it once before but there never came a spark between the two girls. They were just friends and nothing more. Natsuki glanced sideways and saw Shizuru driving, she observed how Shizuru carried herself, elegant yet sexy, whenever Shizuru changed roads her delicate fingers would precisely turn the steering wheel and whenever she would pull off from the break or clutch her mistress' skirt would rise up a little and show pale flawless legs. _She is so beautiful… her legs are so smoo- OMG! What am I saying?! I sound like a pervert!_ Natsuki fought hard not to stare at Shizuru magnetic body. The "teaser" however, looked seriously on the road though Natsuki can sense that her charge is thinking of something. Natsuki then glanced once more at Shizuru and felt herself blush.

Shizuru had stopped the car on the side of the road and looked at Natsuki in the eyes. The mechanic turned nanny felt her heart race. Shizuru bent closer to Natsuki's side. "Na-tsu-ki…" her mistress' voice sounded sultry and alluring. "What are you thinking of?" _the shade of Natsuki's blush increased. How can someone like her whom I've been with for less than a day make me feel this way and make me blush this long! _Natsuki didn't know what to say, she's already as embarrassed as she could be and telling her mistress that she was thinking of her in a perverted way would be more humiliating than doing a strip show again. _I don't want to look like a pervert_. "I.. I was ah.. thinking of a friend…"

"May I know who?" Shizuru's face was void of emotion, Natsuki however, didn't notice.. she couldn't look at her mistress' eyes…

"Mai…"

Shizuru was again heartbroken. _Natsuki, even with my sexy outfit and us being in the same car with less than a foot separating us you still think of that bitch Mai?! Why?! Is she more beautiful? Rich? Smart? What does she have that I don't?_ "Is that so Natsuki, may I ask who she is?"

The change of topic made Natsuki glad, Shizuru continued to drive but faster than usual while Natsuki talked about how Mai always visited her and cooked for her or cared for her when she's sick. On the other hand, Shizuru was jealous inside. "Natsuki… you said earlier this Mai owns a small eatery, do you want to eat there later?" Shizuru knew that her decision may be a mistake but she needed to see for herself how someone like Mai could capture her beloved Natsuki's heart well, at least after her second plan for the day. "Oh… it's OK I guess though… it's a very small eatery and I don't think you'll see it fitting since you are used to fine dining and all that…" Natsuki didn't want to sound intrusive but the words she gave out did and so Shizuru for a second shut up. _Is this why Natsuki doesn't like me, because of my status?_ "No, dear I'm not at all like you say. We shall go to Mai's eatery and I'll prove it to you. I will eat any dish, you will decide what we will eat and I will prove to you just how much simple I am." With that Shizuru did not wait for a reply and sped to the nearest mall.

It had taken the two the whole afternoon to shop. What puzzled Natsuki however was Shizuru's way of shopping. She would always use Natsuki as a model for her clothes, Natsuki wasn't sure if her mistress loves to see her embarrassed and flaming red or if Shizuru just needs another girl's opinion. Nonetheless, Natsuki enjoyed her mistress' company. There was one time when a kid got lost and Shizuru helped the child find his mother. Also, Natsuki discovered how Shizuru is always polite to the salesladies and salesmen unlike some rich girls who judges everyone who are not in the same social class.

"So… where to next?"

"Since it's already past 8pm we can go to your friends' eatery and have dinner" Shizuru glanced at Natsuki and saw how happy Natsuki was… and when she looked closer she saw the girl blush. _I hate you Mai._

"Ok… Shizuru…" the raven haired couldn't look at her charge, the intensity of those crimson orbs made her feel weak but she couldn't understand why.

"On second thought, we can just go to a bar. It'll be it's only half an hour drive away and we could always go there whenever" _I know I said we'll go there tonight but I want to spend the evening with you without that Mai. Agh! Why am I so jealous?!_

Natsuki, couldn't sayno. She was supposed to follow Shizuru's orders after all and so they got in the car and drove to the bar. When they got there however Natsuki could only think of two things. Lavish and Badass. The bar was filled with obviously rich people. The vehicles parked outside and the clothes worn by the guests were enough to prove it. When Shizuru and Natsuki went in however, they were led to the VIP area. Now I know _Shizuru's totally rich!_ Being surrounded by these many aristocrats.

"Oh! Reito! Over here!" Shizuru gave Reito a hug and a kiss on the cheek as always. Unfortunately for her she didn't see the irritation in Natsuki's face accompanied with a cute blush, which faded soon after Reito and her let go of their hug.

"Natsuki this is Reito, Reito this is Natsuki"

"Nice to meet you." Said Reito

"you to…" Natsuki felt shy around Reito, she saw how Reito smiled at her dashingly. On the other hand Shizuru also noticed the smile and excused Reito and herself from Natsuki for a minute.

"Reito, we're friend and so I'll give you the warning. She's mine."

"Someone's feisty tonight" Shizuru gave Reito a serious look. The kind where Reito understood that Shizuru really is serious.

"Ok.. ok.. I was just kidding… but better get back to your little pup. The red spider seems to want her"

"What?!" Shziuru quickly looked back and true enough Nao Yuki was slowly walking towards Natsuki's direction and so Shizuru walked in stride leaving a chuckling Reito behind. When she got to Natsuki she quickly pulled her hot princess to the middle of the crowd.

"Let's dance"

"I don't know how"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you…"

With that Shizuru turned back took both of Natsuki's hands on her own and interlaced their fingers. While she grinds her back against Natsuki's front. Natsuki was embarrassed but she liked how her mistress felt. She wanted the dancing to stop but the movements of her mistress was too hard to pass. When crimson met emeralds Natsuki lost control and just let the goddess in front of her sweep her away. When the song ended Shizuru was panting in Natsuki's ear and her hands were around Natsuki's neck while Natsuki' hands were under her charge's waist nearly touching Shizuru's butt.

"Ha.. Natsuki.. let's grab some drinks"

Natsuki could only nod, when they got to the bartender they sat down beside each other while Shizuru ordered some Chivas revolve for herself and Natsuki.

"Shizuru, this is a strong drink, you shouldn't you're under age! As your nanny I won't allow it"

"It's OK Natsuki, you're here for me aren't you? We could always get a taxi in the morning and my friends are here too… somewhere. So everything will be fine"

"But it's still wrong" as Natsuki reprimanded Shizuru the latter drank her shot of Chivas. Unknown to Natsuki, Shizuru ordered the drink because of their situtation. Inside Shizuru was very jealous. It's only been one day and she already saw how many people are also taking a liking to her Natsuki and that doesn't even include Mai.

"Natsuki, this I just a small bottle if you want me to not drink as much then better drink up to" Shizuru's nanny realized how hard headed Shizuru can be and since she couldn't make a commotion in the bar she had no choice but to comply. Natsuki is used to drinking anyway, even though she doesn't look like a drinker. Due to Natsuki's job at the auto shop the guys would always ask her to join them whenever there's a celebration.

"Nat.. hiccup suki…"

Shizuru was drunk. More than half of the bottle was finished by her alone. Natsuki knew then that they must go home.

"Shizuru.. let's go home. You're drunk."

"No… I wanta.. hiccup.. to bee'd…jew.."

"Huh?"

"Nat.. hiccup.. suki… kizzu.."

"Look, I can't understand you… Let's go home, I brought my driver's license so I'll drive okay?" Shizuru just nodded and Natsuki took it as a yes. When they got to the car however Natsuki noticed the gas was running low. Natsuki knew Shizuru needs to rest as soon as possible but her charge's house was more than an hour's drive away her own money isn't enough to buy fuel.

She placed Shizuru in the back seat lying down and looked for some money in the front compartment. However, she couldn't find any so she had no choice but to wake up Shizuru…

"Shizuru… please wake up" if someone else saw the two's position it looked as if Natsuki was about to kiss Shizuru, they were facing each other with Natsuki "on top" due to Natsuki sitting in the driver's seat while bending to talk to her charge. When Shizuru opened her eyes however two pale arms reached for Natsuki's neck and pulled her down to a kiss.

Natsuki was shocked but her slightly drunken state combined with a feeling she couldn't explain got better of her and she let go. The kiss was only simple Natsuki couldn't understand what she's feeling. Is she lusting for her mistress? She had never been in love and so she doesn't know how it feels to kiss someone, Natsuki's mouth unconsciously opened slightly and Shizuru's tongue went in Natsuki's mouth automatically, they were actively kissing and Natsuki was the dominant one. Shizuru had started to become sober, she realized she was kissing her Natsuki and was ecstatic unfortunately this was also when Natsuki snapped into reality. The raven haired beauty quickly pulled back and her face had the look of sorrow and disgust. Shizuru didn't want to look at it and ruin whatever relationship she built with Natsuki finished so she pretended to sleep.

_I… I kissed her… Shit! Shit! Shit! She didn't know any better! OMG! _

While Natsuki was arguing with herself Shizuru wanted to cry… would Natsuki ever love her? Or at least like her more than a friend should? Natsuki's face of disgust was printed in her mind and even with her eyes closed she could still form a perfect outline of Natsuki's face. It was heartbreaking.

It took more than an hour of quietness from both sides before Natsuki "woke up" a drunk Shizuru to get some money for gas. Both pretended that nothing happened and went home. When they got there both girls went to their separate rooms.

Both thinking of ways on how to make up to each other for their unruly behavior.

"Sergay! Pay up! Told you she won't loose it tonight!"

"Fine… fine…" hands out 2000 yen.

"Sweet! Aoi baby! Do you want to eat sushi? 'It's on me!'"

"What?!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Thank you for all your continuous support. I took a friends' advice and decided not to look for a beta reader anymore. I will improve my English as I write more stories. Please continue supporting BSC and thanks for the comments! I promise I will make another long chapter when the comments exceed 100 as a gift to all of you! Thank you!!! (=


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuru couldn't remove Natsuki's disgusted expression from her mind. It was like a bad daydream. She was depressed and frustrated. During the day she spent with Natsuki she had fallen _hopelessly_ in love with her mechanic. Every second she spent with Natsuki equals one centimeter to open in Shizuru's soul. Yes, Natsuki can have everything of Shizuru now… but does it go the other way around?

"Natsuki…" _I want you… I need you… I love you!_ "If you can't be mine I wish we've never met" _liar… you'll be wasting your time like always if you hadn't met her._ "But I'm hurt by you. Why can't you see me?" _Mai…_

Meanwhile, Natsuki was thinking too… unlike Shizuru she had slept for a couple of hours but even in her sleep she couldn't remove the kiss with Shizuru. In her dream the kiss had turned into a passion filled dance of two bodies, fingers intertwined and skin touching skin… "I lo-"

Natsuki shot up from bed. "I _like_ her…?" _Shit! This can't be happening! First I kiss her without consent and now… gah! No!_ "Relax Natsuki… Act normal, smile and act normal…"

Needless to say both girls had stayed up thinking of their circumstance. When morning came Natsuki tried to act normal and Shizuru used a different approach to lure her beloved into loving her back. Flirting had gotten her nowhere and so she decided to just "befriend" her Natsuki and hope for a change in the end.

"Ara… Natsuki. Would you mind eating breakfast with me?" the raven haired was surprised. Shizuru had been very forward with her the ever since they met but this Shizuru was very polite and slightly detached. Natsuki could only nod at such a friendly yet formal request.

"Shizuru… about last night…" the chestnut haired woman stopped from slicing the piece of grilled steak. _Does Natsuki know that I was sober when we kissed? No.. please! I can't loose her now…_

"Y-yes?" _How can I tell her the truth?! Stupid mouth! I shouldn't have brought this topic out! _Natsuki inhaled and exhaled before she spoke her mind.

"I'm sorry" with that Natsuki's charge couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and left the dining area but not before she said the words that puzzled Natsuki to no end. "I'm sorry too…"

Shizuru quickly left her mansion, as of now, she couldn't take the sight of her beloved princess. The more time she spends with Natsuki the more her already shattered heart would break. The pain was too much and so she called for the only friend she can count on. "Hello? Reito? Can we meet at the Linguini's? yes, the restaurant near the bay… yes… no… I'm not fine… I'll tell you later… thanks. Bye."

Shizuru drove her Volvo C70 so fast, it was as if she was committing suicide. When she got to Linguini's she was given two seats facing the ocean and a cup of English tea. Tea always calmed the rebel in her. The warmth she felt and the smell she sensed whenever she drank the liquid substance would affect her body. It was like a drug Shizuru uses to counter her depression or over fatigue. Shizuru was halfway through with her tea when Reito arrived.

"I drove here as soon as your call ended. Better make this important. I lost candidate_ permanent_ girlfriend because of you. Fortunately I got her number, she owns a small business in the city… and she's real-"

"Reito, did you come here to help me or to talk about your could be final _permanent_ girlfriend?" Shizuru was being sarcastic. She was happy that Reito finally found someone he could be devoted too and hopefully settle down with after years of serious dating. He was four years older than Shizuru after all and would be turning twenty-one the following month.

"Sorry…sorry… so… what's the problem?"

"I found 'the one' for me…"

"And how could that be a problem?"

"It doesn't go both ways…"

"Does she know?"

"Yes…"

"I'm not good at giving love advice Shizuru and I know it's hard to love without expecting anything in return, even though I am a player, but if you really love her than try to hold on as long as you can… she might fall in love with you… but if it's really hopeless than let go…"

"I knew it. I expected a vague answer from you… wait! How did you know she was a she?" Reito chuckled after Shizuru's reaction. It was obvious who Shizuru was referring too.

"Shizuru, we've been friends for years. Of course, I'd notice how serious you are once I've seen you interact with a girl. The way you did all the dancing just to keep Natsuki within your grasp in the club is enough for me to see how serious you are. Not to mention the time when you pulled me out of conversation with Natsuki just to tell me that she's off limits… ahahaha!!" Reito was laughing; Shizuru's face was blushing which was a rare sight.

She could remember how she danced with Natsuki. It was like an improvised slightly formal version of lap dancing. Shizuru was quite literally offering herself to Natsuki. It was embarrassing now that she learned Reito was watching them intently. She must have looked so desperate in the eyes of her friend. And so Shizuru tried changing the topic.

"Whatever, anyway, who's this girl you're talking about earlier?" Reito smiled, she remembered her hopefully permanent girlfriend again.

"I met her in a karaoke party I attended before I went here, she was hugging the karaoke machine! Fortunately she has a good voice so there was little complaint from everyone. Her name's Mai Toki-"

"Who?"

"Geez… Let me finish first okay? I said Mai Tokiha."

"You said she has a small business in the city, what is it?"

"Shizuru… if I didn't know you have your eyes set for Natsuki I think you're going to stalk Mai. Now calm down. She's not really rich. Middle class. But to rest your troubled mind, she owns an eatery… there."

Shizuru's insides were jumping for joy. It seems as if Mai is straight. Reito always knew when a girl is straight, being a player and all that. _I have a chance with Natsuki! _

"I love you Reito! Thank you! Anyway, I have to go, please pay the bill… I'll pay you next time! Promise!"

"What?" Reito was confused, Shizuru suddenly hugged him and left in a hurry.

"Maybe it's just another moment of epiphany"

Meanwhile, back at the mansion. Natsuki was confused, she can't understand why Shizuru said he was sorry too. When Shizuru left she wanted to run after her but her guilt kept her from doing so. Natsuki sat in front of the mansion's doors. She can leave now. It's only been two days after all, even without pay it's okay. She had free food and lodging anyway, just like a short vacation.

"Hey.." the voice came from above Natsuki, when she looked up she saw a tall dark haired woman with glasses dressed in Chef's clothing.

"Oh, Chie Harada? Am I right?"

"Yep. The best Chef in the house, so, may I ask what's bothering you?" _you better fix your problem with Shizuru Natsuki, or else I would have to pay Takeda! I've spent all the money on my sushi ate with my Aoi baby! _

Natsuki blushed; she didn't want to tell everyone what happened in Shizuru's car "nothing… I'm just thinking of something related to my former job, don't mind it"

"tsk.. tsk.. Kuga, it's obvious you're thinking of our dear mistress and I only have one advice for you. If you like her do something. If you don't then leave. There will never be an in between. You'll jut hurt yourse-"

"Chie!!!" a shouting Aoi can be heard from the background. Chie did not finish her sentence but Natsuki understood what she meant.

"Well, nice talking to you Natsuki, if you can call my intrusion talking… well, gotta go…" _Shit! I forgot how Aoi hates it when she wakes up without me beside her. I forgot to leave a note!_

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Natsuki chuckled but she understood what Chie was trying to say. True enough, she did like Shizuru but she still doesn't know if Shizuru likes her too. Also, she still felt guilty for kissing Shizuru while drunk. It was wrong and she knew it. Not to mention, Natsuki still wasn't sure of her sexuality. True, she never had experienced falling in love with anyone but isn't her "like" for Shizuru ust a phase? Natuki was scared of commitments. She didn't want to hurt herself and she didn't want to hurt Shizuru. _I know my feelings might change and I would only hurt myself and Shizuru if we ever beco- wait! Why am I thinking that we'll ever be together?! I am really falling for her. OMG!_

Natsuki couldn't take it anymore, she had to find Shizuru and sort things out. She was still confused why Shizuru was sorry but that's something that of less importance to her as of the moment. She needed to look for Shizuru and tell her the truth, of what happened the night before. Saying sorry was not enough and it showed when Shizuru left her in the dining hall.

Natsuki bid goodbye to the occupants of the house, she didn't tell them when she'll return or why she's leaving but assured them that she'll be back. Only Chie had an idea why Natsuki was leaving but the dark haired girl shut her mouth from sharing the juicy information. It is a private thing after all.

**3 hours later…**

"Natsuki?" Shizuru had just arrived home and had been silently looking for her sexy mechanic. She had decided on her way that she would start from scratch and would work her way into Natsuki's heart. However, after thirty minutes of looking she still couldn't find her blue haired goddess and so she asked the two guards by the gates to know where Natsuki might have gone too.

"She didn't say where she's going, only that she'll be back…"

"When?"

"She didn't tell us when, but she didn't take any clothes with her so we're guessing it'll be by tonight or later in the afternoon."

"Very well, thank you." Shizuru left the two guards who went back to their work. She was a afraid that Natsuki might not return knowing that Natsuki already _knows_ about Shizuru's feelings for her but the crimson eyed mistress kept her cool. _If Natsuki said she'll be back, she'll be back!_ It was like a mantra playing play and rewind in Shizuru's brain.

"Chie! Aoi! I need you two to do something for me…" called Shizuru, she will surprise her Natsuki once she returns.

**An hour later while in the market**

"Aoi! Over here!"

"Aren't these enough Chie? The mistress only wanted to have dinner with Natsuki, why do we need that?!"

"Don't worry baby… It's a nice surprise. I talked to some sources and found out that this is a very important addition in order to capture our mistress' beloved's heart"

"Really? I don't think such a thing would be a good choice though… it's yucky"

"Sssshhhh.. Aoi, if I put this on me would you eat it?"

"Of course not!" _maybe if it was something else I might… that's not really my thing… _Aoi was blushing madly while her girlfriend just grinned mischievously.

"Very well but I'm still getting it"

Aoi could only sigh… her girlfriend is quite weird sometimes but it's fine. _Chie! If not for my love for you I would've broken up with you long ago! _

"Gah! I love you!" Aoi couldn't restrain herself anymore, she pulled Chie and passionately kissed her girlfriend without care while the people in the market stared at them.

(and yes, it was a hot make out session. XD)

AUTHOR's NOTES (**PLEASE READ**):

I wasn't expecting the reviews to reach 100 so fast. I was hoping I'll have more time to make the next chapter since I believe that a good story takes more time to make. So I rushed myself into making this chapter. I made a promise and as an author I must keep it. Thank you reviewers! Though I would have liked it more for others to have reviewed out of their own will and not because of the 100 reviews requirement.

Anyway, sorry for the short chapters. I'm a busy person due to thesis and other important subjects in university so I don't always have time to make long stories. I just use whatever free time I have to continue my story. I can make long chapters but it will take at least four days before I can post it if I have lots of things to do. So I'm making a proposition, you pick, short but almost daily or long but almost weekly? Thanks again for all the support! (=


	9. Chapter 9

From the author:

Hello everyone! I won't be updating for a couple of days due to my sickness.. I believe stress has taken its toll on me.. sorry.. thanks for all your reviews! (=


	10. Chapter 9 actual story

It had been more than 3 hours and Natsuki still hadn't found her charge. The raven haired woman knew Mai is the only person she can confide in so she decided to stop by Mai's eatery. When she got there however she saw Mai only starting to open the small diner.

"You're opening late today?" usually Mai would open very early and so Natsuki got curious when she saw Mai fixing the tables.

"Yeah, you remember Dr. Yohko right? She invited me to a small karaoke party… It was fun! And I met a cute guy… I wish Mikoto's there though. It looked like they would get along well" Natsuki could only nod. She silently helped Mai open up and they continued chatting talking about trivial things.

Over the years, Mai had learned a lot about Natsuki whether Natsuki keeps quite or goes berserk, Mai could read Natsuki's emotions. Well, at least part of it. And right then and there, Mai could feel an aura of depression and anxiety on her best friend's part. "Natsuki… are you alright? You look worried, you came here to ask for advice didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Mai could only sigh at her best friend's response.

"Natsuki, aside from being your best friend and literally taking care of each other's butts since we could read and write, I think I've had enough experience over the years to tell that whenever the lone wolf would be too preoccupied to not notice that she already placed three bottles of mayo and a pack of bread on the side table and not even glance at it or ask me for a free mayo sandwich then she has a huge problem bothering her"

It was scary how Mai could read her easily. But the way she acted did say 'worried'. "Yeah, well, do you remember the baby sitting thing you asked me to take?" Natsuki was stalling, she still doesn't know how to put everything into words.

"Yes, which reminds me… aren't you supposed to be baby-sitting for two weeks? What are you doing here?" Mai was curious and Natsuki was fidgeting…

"Well… that's the problem. I kind of lost my charge due to someth--"

"What?!" Mai couldn't believe what Natsuki just said. She couldn't believe how irresponsible her best friend was, which worried her since she was the one ho recommended Natsuki.

"Wait Mai! Before you overreact and start lecturing me, I have something important to say!"

"Oh you better make that excuse good missy" Mai was acting like a mother scolding her only daughter for doing something bad. "I even gave you reminders on how to properly treat a kid whenever he/she has tantrums!"

"That's the problem Mai! Well at least part of it… She's not a kid? She's huge!"

"Natsuki! Just because a kid is fat doesn't make them adults!"

"No! She's old!"

"Nasuki! First you call the kid fat, now you call her old?! No wonder she left you… now I'm more worried"

"Mai! Listen to me! First I didn't call her fat, second I don't mean old "OLD" what I meant was she's seventeen, two years younger than me, parties a lot and is not in need of a baby-sitter but instead a spy like bodyguard to make sure she doesn't run away!" Natsuki was panting… she wasn't a very talkative person after all and all that shouting while trying to put Mai's thinking in order took a lot out of her. She wanted to slap her best friend to put her back into her senses and not act like a delusional worrywart.

"Oh… Sorry Natsuki. Ahehe… so, how did she… uhm… leave?" a huge sigh can be heard from Natsuki. Finally, they can finally have the "talk".

"Well, you see, I kind of realized I like her… you know, uhmm… like as in like 'like' her…" the words that came out of Natsuki's mouth caught the cook's full attention. Mai often persuaded Natsuki to date someone or at least attend mixers with her but Natsuki would always refuse. Mai almost thought that Natsuki was asexual since she never paid attention to anyone who tries courting her even when they were literally begging on their knees just to have a date with Natsuki.

"Well, we were drunk, actually she got drunk while in a bar with me, and I was sober and I don't know. I was going to drive her back to her house but noticed that the car was out of gas so I tried to wake her up. Next thing I know I was kissing her. Like kissing kissing her with all the ton-"

"Wait! Wait! Stop! Are you telling me that you went into a bar with a sixteen year old, got her drunk then kissed her?!" Mai was back to her reckoning phase and Natsuki was getting irritated.

"Tokiha Mai! Listen, first, I was dragged to the bar by Shizuru! Second I didn't get her drunk. I tried asking her to stop. Believe me I tried but she was too stubborn so I drank some of the alcohol so she won't get too drunk and vomit…"

Mai waited for more words to come out of Natsuki's mouth but nothing more came out, "So… you French kissed her." the question was blunt, it was more like a statement then a question. The nanny could only blush and nod her head while Mai continued.

"So now, something I believe related to the kissing thing happened and your charge left you and now you're looking for her" once again Natsuki could only nod. Mai sighed. Told Natsuki to sit and wait. When she came back she was wearing casual clothing. She then dragged Natsuki out with her, turned off the lights, locked the diner and faced a confused Natsuki.

"I'll help you find her"

"Mai, I only came here for advice"

"Natsuki right now advice isn't what you need the most. It's to find that girl. You already said you like her so better tell her. You said you French kissed remember?" no words came out of Natsuki. Her face was red. And Mai could only sigh while she continued.

"It's not french kissing if you're the only one working your tongue, so…"

"Mai!"

"Look, I'm just saying that she kissed you back! That must mean something! Even if she was drunk! A lot of people know what they're doing even when drunk! You should ask her first!"

Natsuki didn't want to argue with Mai anymore, and so she just kept quiet and let Mai win.

"Fine."

"Good, but where should we start looking? Have you tried calling her house? She might have gone back home" after hearing Mai's comment Natsuki almost slapped her self. "Shit!"

"Let me guess. You were too worried to even check. Let's call the house now." Natsuki's best friend couldn't believe how much of an idiot Natsuki could be at times but just kept her mouth shut.

"I don't know the number." If Natsuki could have blushed any redder due to her clumsiness her face would have looked like a good enough replacement for the circle on the flag of Japan. (**sorry** for nationals who may get hurt… I am not insulting Japan… I actually think it's cute… XD)

"Oh god! Natsuki! Well we have no choice but to go to your charge's house then"

The idiot nanny could only acquiesce with her best friend's decision. Mai took her car and let Natsuki drive. When they got to the neighborhood Mai could not believe how rich Natsuki's charge was and her shock doubled when she saw the mansion. Two guards stopped the car seeing it as "normal". Mai's car was an old CR-V and so one of the guards left his post and knocked on the mirror.

Natsuki got off the car and greeted the guard. The guards then lost suspicion and greeted her back. Mai got off the car seconds later and Natsuki introduced her to them. The two guards were nice and were kind enough to tell them that the mistress came back a couple of hours after Natsuki's departure. This made Mai laugh and pity her friend. After a couple of minutes they left the two guards. Learning that there is no need to look for Natsuki's charge, Mai decided to leave when Natsuki stopped her.

"Don't leave yet! I still don't know how to approach her…"

"You can do it Natsuki! Just tell her the truth!" Mai was about to get in her car when Natsuki blocked her car door.

"Fine, I'll go in with you. But only for moral support. Will that be okay?" seeing that Natsuki had no other choice. It's either that or Mai leaves her right then and there she agreed and both went in the mansion's gates.

Meanwhile… "Miss Viola, your nanny has come back. She's driving a CR-V and is wi--"

"Thank you. I'll greet her once she arrives." Shizuru shut the speaker and hurriedly run to the main door. She was just in time to see her Natsuki get out of the car and was about to greet her when she saw the car's other door open and another girl come out. Shizuru was confused and hurt. She had a good guess who the other girl could be… _Mai… _the way Shizuru thought of the girl was threatening. It was full of venom and jealousy but she still retained her perfect façade for the _other _girl to not notice. She still does not know if Reito said was true and Mai could be straight.

"Nat-suki… welcome back. I was expecting you to come back _alone_. But it seems you brought a friend with you" Shizuru's voice was friendly but Natsuki knew something was wrong. However, her embarrassment still got the better of her.

"Ah! Shi-shizuru! uhmm… I'm sorry! This is the person I told you about, Mai Tokiha" when Shizuru finally heard the girl's name she smiled and greeted Mai as if she was very welcome. _You are lucky my dear Natsuki is with you Tokiha Mai or else I would've made your life hell. You have ruined my dinner date with Natsuki. And here I was hopping that I may charm her tonight._

"Good evening Miss Viola! I'm Natsuki's best friend. Thank you for taking care of her."

"You're Welco—wait! You're her best friend?" the change in composure surprised both Mai and Natsuki.

"Well, yes, have Natsuki not told you? Anyway, nice meeting you. I have other appointments and I only gave Natsuki a ride back. Have a pleasant evening miss Viola!" and with that mai gave a wink to Natsuki, got in her car and sped away. Unlike her best friend Mai could see how jealous Natsuki's charge was of her when she saw her get out of the car with Natsuki. It only took Mai a couple of seconds to prove her theory that Natsuki wasn't the only one caught by the love bug.

"Uhmm… Have a pleasant evening to Mai! Nice meeting you…" Shizuru was out of words, her assumptions regarding Mai were ALL wrong. Meanwhile, Natsuki was fidgeting, Mai had left her. _Oh I'm going to kill her! This situation is too awkward!_

There was a long pause until Shizuru decided to break the silence.

"Come in, dinner is served Natsuki. I never knew baby-sitting could be so hard!" the change in conversation was due to Shizuru's plans for 'the night'. Also, because she missed teasing her cute goddess.

"Sorry… wait! I am your nanny!"

"Well, isn't a nanny supposed to watch over her charge and prepare her meals?"

"Yes that's true, but…"

"Well then, it seems like I am a good baby sitter for _my_ little Natsuki!"

"No!"

"No? Does Natsuki think I'm still too young to baby sit? Ikezu!" once again, Shizuru pretended to sob…

"No.. Sorry Shizuru! You're old enough to baby sit!" with that Natsuki could hear her charge chuckle.

"So Natsuki's saying I'm old enough to baby sit her!"

"No!"

"No? So I'm not old enough to baby sit? But Natsuki said I am!" another round of fake sobs and another round of apologizing.

"Fine, you're a good baby sitter! Good enough to baby sit even… me" Natsuki was blushing at extremely high levels and Shizuru could only smile in glee! It took all her will power to not hug Natsuki then and there.

"Very well my little Natsuki. Get in before you catch a cold. We will eat dinner in a moment. I already asked Chie and Aoi to prepare it for us."

"Shizuru, about last night…" Shizuru stood still, she didn't want to talk about it for now and so she spoke while her back was turned to Natsuki.

"Let's talk about it after dinner" with that, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's left hand and dragged her to the dining hall, Shizuru badly wanted to interlae her fingers with Natsuki but controlled herself. Meanwhile Natsuki just kept on blushing and as even more confused. _Why did she take my hand? Can Mai's guess be true?_

Shizuru and Natsuki sat in a smaller dining table. Natsuki could swear just this morning the dining table was BIGGER and could fit at least twelve obese people.

"Well, hope you will like the dinner I arranged my Na-tsu-ki" after those words, all the lights were turned off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room. "Chie! That's against miss Viola's orders! What are you doing?!"

"Aoi, do you love me?"

"Of course I do! But this is wrong!"

"Quiet love!" with that Chie kissed Aoi passionately until Aoi got weak on the knees leaving her Chie do whatever she wants.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thank you for all the support! And yes, I am well… OK… not really, but well enough to write. I was "happy" when I saw readers telling me to get well soon and so I decided to make a story when I felt a bit better. Hope you like this chapter! I suffered a writer's block when writing this so I hope it's still fine. ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Both Shizuru and Natuski were confused. Well, at least Natsuki was while Shizuru got irritated. Shizuru made such romantic plans for the evening for her and her little baby pup. Fortunately, the younger of the two somehow got the idea that there are still other ways to have 'fun' with her Natsuki. The witty woman took the black out as an opportunity to hold the other girl's right hand which was situated on the table near her left.

"Na-natsuki, I'm scared…" of course Shizuru wasn't scared. She only did so in order to have an excuse to hold her Natsuki and maybe do more.

"Don't worry Shizuru, you have lots of servants here and I believe they are already doing what they can in order to fix the problem. It might be just a lose wire" the blushing nanny tried to 'comfort' Shizuru as much as she can. After a while, Shizuru began changing her position. She was now holding her Natsuki by the waist.

It gradually became awkward for Natsuki but a nagging feeling made the now beet red nanny allow her charge to 'hug' her as much as her charge wants.

Meanwhile, Aoi and Chie were watching the two. "Maybe we can serve their dinner later?" Aoi was a bit reluctant due to what happened. She feared that their mistress would get irritated if they interrupt the 'petting' session between their mistress and her puppy.

"We can't baby… the food would get cold and we both know that the mistress helped prepare the food (only Natsuki's meal) and so we just can't let it go to waste right?" Chie was grinning as she said those words and Aoi remembered what her girlfriend did to Natsuki's food. She was hoping that when their mistress notices the 'tampering' Chie would not loose her job.

And so the chef and her beloved maid slowly opened the kitchen's door and came in with the food and candles. "Ara... Ara... It seems our little fun has ended my dear Na-tsu-ki…"

"Our little what?" as usual the blushing Natsuki could not get the hint.

"Here's the food you ordered mistress… we are quite sorry for its delay" the brown haired maid was blushing and a bit worried for her beloved chef.

"I hope the slight change in plans did not bother you…" Shizuru then realized that it was her two female staff that was to blame for the blackout. She was a bit irritated but soon calmed down when she remembered how 'fun' her 'session' with her nanny was.

The short silence was cut off by the ever cheery chef. "Yes, I was to blame for that, I hope it was not a burden on your part, here are candles to light up your dinner table while we 'fix' the lights" the cheery chef was eyed thankfully by their mistress much to Aoi's gratefulness. It seems her girlfriend was right in saying there is nothing to worry about. The dinner date became more romantic without Natsuki noticing it.

Chie then continued her speech. "Oh, and I'm quite sorry mistress we forgot to buy some fruits for the tropical drinks you wanted and so I hope you don't mind if we use our reserved 50 year old red wine instead?" Yes, the dinner date is becoming romantic as more excuses from Chie arrive. Shizuru could only smile thankfully in glee while Natsuki stayed as clueless as ever.

"Well then, here's your dinner. First in the menu is Roast beef with mushroom sauce and for desert one of my favorites 'love' salad" said Aoi in a cheerful manner.

"Love salad?" inquired Natsuki. It was her first time to hear such a term used for describing fruits tossed and mixed together in sweet milk and honey.

"Well, that's what I named it" replied Chie, a slight blush can be seen on both Chie and Aoi's faces, unknown to the two. Chie named it love salad because she made the recipe for her first dinner date with Aoi. "The ingredients if you look carefully are used in a lot of romantic situations. For example, the strawberries, cherries and the tiny chocolate sprinkles"

After another short round of conversation and excuses the two servants left and another round of silence engulfed Natsuki and Shizuru. This time however, Natsuki started the conversation. "So… about last night…" Shizuru could only stare at Natsuki, she knew that this conversation could not be left alone any longer. "I… its… you can fire me whenever you like! I'm sorry!" the unexpected outburst from her nanny shocked Shizuru. _What is she talking about?_ Shizuru was confused while Natsuki continued to ponder about how she feels for Shizuru.

When no comment came, Natsuki continued. "I know it's wrong" another stab in Shizuru's heart. "I always tell myself what happened last night was a sin" Shizuru's heart was bleeding. "So I'd accept any punishment you give me. I'll gladly accept you firing me so I can be far from you" _liar… you know you can't, especially now that you know you like her…_

Shizuru stood up and walked a couple of steps away from the table, followed by Natsuki. The food was forgotten. For a couple of seconds, Natsuki got the cold shoulder, until Shizuru faced her once again.

"Natsuki… what are you talking about? Why should I fire you? You weren't the one at fault!" the bitchy sixteen year-old was crying. Yes, Shizuru viola the bitchy, hot, rich, sexy, to die for player was crying. She didn't want to fire Natsuki. Heck, she'll loose all her money before she would fire Natsuki but still do everything in her power to stay close to her raven haired goddess. "I was the one who kissed you! I'm sorry OK? Just… please… don't quit" after her charge's outburst Natsuki became confused. VERY CONFUSED.

"You kissed me?"

"Ye- what? You didn't know?"

"Yes, no, I mean yes I didn't know you kissed me.. no, I mean, wasn't I the one who kissed you?" Shizuru was flabbergasted_ did I just hear right? Natsuki kissed me? But, I remember pulling her down and sticking my tongue in her mouth. Could it be that Natsuki also likes me?_ (duh..)

"Well… you see… you were so beau.. beautiful last night and I was dru- mmmfff…" Natsuki couldn't say anything. Well, not that she wants too 'talk' with her mistress at the moment. Shizuru was expertly kissing her beloved nanny to the point that Natsuki had to grab onto Shizuru's waist tightly so as not to fall. _How can someone as young as her know how to kiss this good?_

On the other hand, Shizuru was happy. When she realized that her Natsuki also likes her she lost all self control and claimed her goddess' luscious lips. They were minutes through their lip locking when both reluctantly decided to stop in order to breathe. "So… Natsuki loves me?" the grin on Shizuru's face greeted Natsuki's still blurred vision (an after effect of kissing Shizuru for a very LONG period). Unlike Shizuru who would make out often before she met her Natsuki, Natsuki's first kiss was Shizuru. "Ye-yeah…" Natsuki was blushing but the tone in her voice did not sound convincing. _Do I really love Shizuru? I never had a boyfriend much more a girlfriend… heck, I didn't even know I swing this way before I met her. But do I love her?_

Meanwhile, Shizuru noticed her Natsuki's denial, she cupped Natsuki's face and looked at Natsuki in the eyes. "I love you…" the beet red nanny was overwhelmed. She could feel the love emanating from Shizuru, but she found it hard to say the same three words back to her princess. "I… Shizuru, I'm still unsure of my feelings. I like you but I don't know if it's love. I… Don't you think we may be just overwhelmed? It's only been five days since we first met. I… We… what would people think? You're under age, we're both girls and you're rich… It's jus- mmpff"

Shizuru once again kissed Natsuki… but this time, the kiss they shared felt different. Shizuru's kiss was more aggressive and irritated but love can still be felt. When they broke out for air Shizuru began to speak "Never… Never tell me we can't be together because of my status, age and gender!" Natsuki felt a searing heat form on her cheeks as she listened to Shizuru's outburst. Shizuru had slapped her moments before the yelling. However, just seconds after, Shizuru hugged Natsuki as tightly as she can. She was crying on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Sorry… I guess I'm just scared of other people's opinions and what can happen to you, to us… if we get together what will your parents say? What if they disown you? Unlike you, I live alone and I have a job to support myself… but you, you're a mistress, you don't work and you rely on your parents, you are not fit to face the world yet, you're still in high school! I don't think having a relationship _right now_ is good for you… you should work first, achieve your dream, love can wait Shizuru…"

AUTHOR's NOTES

I know.. the chapter has lots of angst compared to my other chapters.. I hope you like it though… If you're not into these things.. I suggest reading a different fic… I only wanted to add in a reality check. Thanks for all your reviews! And yes.. I'm now feeling well.. I also decided to make long and weekly chapters for now… Christmas is near and I decided to go out more often… ^^ anyway, thanks to all of you reviewers and those who bid me well when I was sick.


	12. Chapter 11

The silence after Natsuki's short monologue felt long and dry only to be broken by snickers that quickly evolved into laughter.

"Shizuru! This is not a laughing matter! I'm serious! We cannot be in a relationship!" after Natsuki's shouting Shizuru once again kept quiet and stared at Natsuki. She waited until she got her puppy's attention before she dared speak.

"Natsuki… listen to yourself. You keep on saying that we cannot be together, that it is because of me being incapable of fending for myself, that I cannot have a relationship with you right now because of it! RIGHT NOW Natsuki! So does that mean you also want to be in a relationship with me?"

Another short pause.

"Natsuki, even though I'm young and I'm always going out don't think that I don't know anything about how to fend for myself. Yes, I party a lot but that doesn't mean I don't think of my future. I am a student council president in my school, different well-known universities have offered me scholarships for college, even without my parents help I can get a decent job if I want too. I don't care whether I have to live a simple life to be with you! It's you I want Natsuki! Not my "perfect" life. I've been with countless girls but I was never serious with any of them. You're the first person I ever took seriously!"

Natsuki was taken aback by Shizuru's words, she had been living her life much longer than Shizuru but it seems that the latter knew more than her when it comes to what she wants. The wisdom of love doesn't come with age, yet our nineteen year-old mechanic still believed otherwise. Natsuki was too afraid to try, afraid of getting hurt and hurting others, not realizing she is already doing what she's trying to avoid.

"Shizuru… how can you say all those words being in such a young age? Don't you understand? I maybe your first but that doesn't mean I'll be your last. There are many fishes in the sea. You should try looking for other varieties."

By now Shizuru was irritated, she's deeply in love with Natsuki but it seems that whatever she says the point doesn't come across. She wanted to kiss Natsuki then and there just to stop all the reasoning.

"You're so dense! I told you already! I've tried your so called varieties and you're the only one I got seriously attracted too! _**Seriously**_ Natsuki! In other words, you're different from the others! Please, give US a chance. If you can't than can you promise me that you'll wait for me? I will continue to love you. Just please… don't shoo me away without even trying…"

Soft sobs filled the dining room, Shizuru Viola was desperate, she wanted Natsuki badly, meanwhile Natsuki could not take the pressure, she could not take a crying Shizuru, she felt weird, as if guilt, depression and something else she couldn't describe is poking her. _Why am I feeling this way? Does this mean I love her? But what if I.. agh! God damn it! Whatever!_

The older of the two hugged the other first gently than tightly, the feeling Natsuki felt when she kissed Shizuru overwhelmed her. _Is this love? Maybe… just maybe, I should give it a try…_

"Shizuru, I… I don't know if I'm picking the right choice but I'll try it out… I mean… having a relationship with you… I've never been with anyone before… so… uhm… well…" as Shizuru heard the words come out of Natsuki's mouth, she could not describe how joyful she felt, she was stunned when Natsuki decided to hug her but even more so now that she just heard her goddess tell her that she's willing to try and have a relationship with her.

Shizuru placed a finger on Natsuki's lips to stop her love from talking. "Thank you Natsuki, I promise you, you won't regret your choice. I love you." The receiver of the proposal blushed all over. Natsuki was about to reply when Shizuru kissed her once more, this time however, the kiss was passionate and filled with love and other emotions Natsuki failed to notice. She was intoxicated, Shizuru has an effect on her she could not describe and may take years to understand fully but whatever it is Natsuki was glad and she smiled in the kiss. _Maybe us 'can' work._

AUTHOR's NOTES:

I'm thinking of ending this fanfic already… maybe make a sequel or start a new story. I've been suffering once again from writer's block and this is the best output I came out with. Anyway, hope it's OK. This is my first fic and now I realize why other authors would write stories less often than others… well, I hope everyone liked this… tell me, what do you want? A sequel? Another chapter? Or a completely new story? Anyway, I won't be promising anyone anything. Like I said. I'm suffering from writer's block. Hope you liked this chapter though…


End file.
